


Dancing

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Dancing

“I killed him!” you exclaimed, looking down at the headless vampire. “I killed the vampire!”

“Here we go,” Dean muttered, rolling his eyes.

You had already started your happy dance. Fists in the air and hips rotating to the tune in your head, you were celebrating your kill while the Winchesters watched in amused annoyance.

“Do you have to do this every time?” Dean asked.

“Yes. Yes I do,” you said with one final fist pump before brushing past the brothers and heading to the Impala.

* * *

 

It was a couple days after your first vampire kill and you were cleaning the kitchen while shaking your ass to your favorite CD.

“Really?” Sam said, shaking his head as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

“I like to dance,” you answered with a grin, throwing an arm around his waist and trying to dance with him.

“And I don’t,” Sam said with a laugh, shaking you off.

You stuck your tongue out at his retreating figure before returning to your task.

* * *

 

Standing around the table with the four most important men in your world, you had never felt less like dancing in your life.

Studying the faces of Sam, Dean, Cas, and Crowley, you knew the fight you were heading into was one of the most dangerous hunts of your lives.

“Let’s do it,” Dean said, tossing the weapon bag over his shoulder and heading for the door.

You hesitated, studying the map. “Are you okay Kitten?” Crowley asked, his hand falling lightly on your shoulder.

“Not really,” you answered. “Someone’s going to die tonight Crowley. What if it isn’t the witch?”

His hand tightened. “You are talking about the three most powerful hunters of all time, an angel, and the King of Hell. We have the power to do this.”

You nodded, turning to start for the garage.

“No waltzing down the hallway?” Crowley asked with amusement as he followed you.

“I don’t feel much like dancing,” you answered. “Plus it annoys everyone.”

Crowley shifted, his hand resting on your arm. This was the closest he had ever been to you and you could smell his cologne, whiskey, and brimstone. “It doesn’t annoy me. I rather enjoy it when you dance.”

You turned to look at him in surprise but he was already brushing past you to head for the garage.

* * *

 

“Y/N!” you heard Dean yelling your name but he sounded so far away. You could hear Sam and Cas calling for you also.

You tried to sit up, but you couldn’t move, couldn’t even lift your head up.

“Kitten,” you heard, and this time it was close.

“There you are,” you heard Crowley say just seconds before his face appeared over yours.

“Can you move?” he asked.

You couldn’t even shake your head or open your lips.

Crowley saw the panic in your eyes and his voice was surprisingly calm and gentle. “It’s okay Y/N. Moose killed the witch, all we need to do is remove the stun spell.”

He picked you up bridal style, your head resting on his shoulder. With a snap of his fingers you were at the Impala.

“Y/N!” the Winchesters called out simultaneously.

“Stun spell,” Crowley said. “She can’t even blink.”

“But I already killed the witch,” Sam said in surprise.

“Any witch can remove a stun spell. We need to get her back to the bunker so I can call mother.”

“Go,” Dean said, surprising Sam and Cas. “We will meet you there.”

With a snap Crowley, holding you, was gone.

* * *

 

“Feeling better,” Crowley asked you as you sat up in the bed.

“Much,” you said. “Did Rowena leave?”

“Mother is not one for sticking around for pleasantries,” he said.

You slowly stood, testing your legs. “I need a shower and to get out of these clothes.”

“Do you need any assistance,” Crowley said with a sly grin.

You rolled your eyes. “I think I can handle it.”

Thirty minutes later you felt refreshed as you stepped back into your bedroom wearing a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, your hair still wet.

“Feel better?” Crowley asked from his perch on your desk, startling you.

“What are you still doing here?” you asked.

“I intend to stay until Moose and Squirrel return. I want to make sure there are no additional complications of the spell.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?”

“Dance,” Crowley said, snapping his finger to fill the room with the sounds of slow jazz and holding his hand out.

“What?” you said in surprise.

“You like to dance. I like to dance. I would like to dance with you,” he said, shaking his hand at you.

With a small smile on your face you reached out and took his hand, allowing him to pull you close as the two of you began to move.

 


End file.
